Unicorn
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: Hermione is out collecting Potions ingredients when she finds a dead unicorn. "It was the most revolting sight I had ever seen."


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I probably shouldn't be out looking for Potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. It's not like I want to be out here at midnight picking though who-knows-what with all of the creepy predators of the forest just waiting for the right moment to pounce on me and rip the flesh from my bones for their appetizer. Nope: not at all. I would so much rather be up in the castle in my nice, warm bed dreaming of talking pumpkin juice, or whatever else it is that my subconscious decided it would like to dream about next. I have a messed up mind. I really do.

I wonder what Harry and Ron would say if they caught me out here. Well, they would probably pass out from shock, but what they'd say after wouldn't be pleasant. _I thought you were the responsible one, Hermione. _Harry would probably say.

_Why can you go out after curfew?_ Ron would moan.

"Immature idiots," I mumbled to my thoughts. A branch cracked behind me. I quickly pulled my hands out of the goo they were submerged in. One of them got caught in a sort of leave-vine type thing, but I ripped it out of the plant, the thing still on it.

"Hello," I called, my want tip lit up in my hand. I shined it around the small clearing I was in, trying to get a good look at whatever was there. "Is there anything out there, anyone at all?"

Another branch cracked to my left. I turned, and saw a small glow coming from a section of the bushes. I started treading lightly toward the bush, extinguishing my wand tip as went. I know, sort of unnecessary since they already would have seen the light coming from my wand tip anyways, and I needed my wand free to cast spells if the person was hostile.

I pulled back the bushes and was met with I sight I never wanted to see again. It was amazing that Harry could've seen this and still managed to keep his dinner in his stomach. It was the most revolting sight I had ever seen. A unicorn was lying dead on the ground, its glowing blood still pouring out of its slashed neck. I instantly knew it was dead by the atmosphere surrounding it, one of extreme evil and sadness. I moved closer to it. Its eyes were glassy, and its pure white coat was starting to fade silver already. I must've scared its killer off.

A small sound came from my right. It was like an extremely soft whinny, but it was more musical, more pure. I turned to the source of the sound. There was a young unicorn standing off to the side. Judging by the state of its coat, it had just recently been hiding in the bushed. Its fur was gold; it couldn't have been more than two years old.

I approached it cautiously. "Hello there," I said in a calming voice. I held out my hand. The unicorn foal came straight to it. "Hey there little guy." The unicorn began to nuzzle into my side. I began to pet it. "You've got to come with me. We need to get you somewhere safer." I told it.

I began to lead the unicorn with my hand. It followed obediently. "Help!" I yelled out. Luckily the unicorn understood that it wasn't really in danger. "Help! A unicorn has been killed!"

Hooves came up behind me. There was a centaur, just like after Harry had found his unicorn. "What is your business in the forest, foal?" He asked me.

"I was out gathering ingredients when I came across a unicorn dead. I found another one orphaned. It needs protection." I answered. The unicorn foal came out from where it had been hiding behind me. The centaur's eyes softened when he saw the young unicorn. "Please, he needs protection."

"I will bring the unicorn back to the herd, foal, but first I will escort you to the edge. Mars is bright tonight, and a unicorn has been orphaned. It is dangerous to be walking alone."

The centaur walked me back to the edge of the forest, his bow in hand. "Go foal." The centaur said.

I gave the unicorn a hug and whispered in its ear, "Stay safe, my friend." I turned and sent back towards the castle. As I turned back, the unicorn and the centaur were already disappearing between the trees.


End file.
